


Started with a Bet

by Mistress_Ashley



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal, Anal Sex, First Kiss, First Time, Light Bondage, Loss of Virginity, Love, M/M, Magic, Oral Sex, Sexual Content, Slash, Smut, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-25
Updated: 2012-01-25
Packaged: 2017-10-30 03:14:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/327153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mistress_Ashley/pseuds/Mistress_Ashley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bets have a different meaning in the wizarding world, so when Harry hears one being made he feels obligated as a Gryffindor to break it—it has nothing to do with any feelings he does not have for Colin Creevey!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Started with a Bet

**Author's Note:**

> I own … What do you mean I don’t own it? *quiet whispering* Really? Well, I guess I don’t own it then. Harry Potter belongs to J. K. Rowling and company --including but not limited to Rowling herself, Warner Brothers and Scholastic books. I own nothing but the time put into writing this story.
> 
> ** Written for the Love a Lion Fest 2010. Beta'd by Nadale. Any mistakes are my own.
> 
> Warnings: Smut, Light Bondage, Mother Hen Hermione (some may see minor bashing but I love Hermione as a mother hen) … no non-con but there is a scene with a sex pushy Terry Boot.

It all started with a bet.

Harry Potter walked through the portrait, on his way out of the common room. There was no class he was hurrying to or lunch he was going to be late for. Harry was just wandering, mostly to avoid the millionth argument between Ron and Hermione. He wished they’d just kiss and get it over with.

“… virgin.”

That stopped Harry in his tracks. Quietly he sneaked forward to find his roommate, Seamus Finnigan and the Ravenclaw, Terry Boot, hidden away in a small alcove.

Harry slid into another alcove, straining his ears. Some would say he was too curious for his own good, but as he listened to what the two boys were discussing, he was glad of that fact.

“I can’t say I’m surprised, it’s Creevey. What else would you expect?” Boot’s haughty voice was saying.

Harry’s eyes narrowed to slits. He wondered if they were talking about Colin or Dennis, but figured it didn‘t matter much either way even as he forced down any feelings that said Colin was more important.

“I say we help him along.” The familiar Irish brogue of Seamus Finnigan sounded through the hall. “We‘ll make it a bet.”

“On what terms?” Terry asked.

“Whoever sleeps with, no, no, it has to be virginity. Whoever takes Colin’s virginity, wins.”

The conversation continued, Seamus and Terry tossing prize ideas back and forth as they began the trek out of Hogwarts, but Harry had heard enough.

A growl sounded through the alcove Harry had taken residence within, echoing through the empty hall, and it took him a moment to realize it had come from his own throat, making his chest vibrate with the sound.

Harry turned from his own alcove, slipping from his hiding place and with eyes narrowed he stalked away, a dark cloud practically hanging over him.

This was not something he would allow. Harry told himself the reason for his outrage was just because he was a Gryffindor and allowing something like this to continue wasn’t something a true Gryffindor would or could do. Once again, Harry pushed down any and all personal feelings he did _not_ have for Colin.

\------

That night, Harry lay awake long into the night, glaring into the darkness above his bed while listening to the snores of his roommates. He wondered briefly why this mattered so much but could come up with no more than the burning pit of _something_ that had settled in his stomach since he had heard Seamus and Terry talking. The reason it bothered him didn’t really matter much, though, just that it did, right? With this thought he turned his mind to his options.

Except that there weren’t many options open to him at this point. If he had been thinking straight earlier, he could have stopped the bet but the terms would have been set by now.

Harry remembered how, in second year, thinking nothing of it at the time, he had tried to make a bet with Ron, only to have Ron freak. Ron had explained that bets were a bit like shoddy versions of an unbreakable vow. Once the terms had been agreed upon, the bet was set. Unlike an unbreakable vow, though, there were ways of getting out of them. The price for not fulfilling the bet were also more lenient. Still, most chose to continue instead of face the consequences, which probably meant they weren’t that much more lenient.

Harry _could_ try to talk to Seamus but Harry was much too familiar with Seamus Finnigan to try that course of action. He could go to one of the professors but that just didn’t seem right or very Gryffindor-like —not that the bet was very Gryffindor-like either.

There were only three options left. Harry could find out the terms of the bet and try to break them. That was probably the easiest option…maybe, depending on how talkative Seamus became.

The next option was telling Colin. Harry was most hesitant to try this option. Colin might be annoying sometimes, but Harry really didn’t want to hurt him with the fact that a fellow Gryffindor would come up with a bet like that.

The last option was to 'un-virginize' Colin. Harry wasn’t sure this was even an option given that he was doing this to prevent just that but maybe if it was _Colin’s_ choice that would make him feel better … maybe.

Rolling onto his side, Harry closed his eyes deciding that he’d try to find out the terms of the bet. If he could find any way to break them he would. He’d save telling Colin or the professors as a last resort.

\------

The next day found Harry seated at his usual spot at the Gryffindor table. Harry pushed the food around on his plate as Ron, who was seated beside him, seemed to have no problem shoveling his own food into his mouth.

Harry glanced up and down the table but just as Seamus hadn’t been there the last time he had looked, three minutes ago, he wasn’t there now. Knowing Seamus, he was likely to still be in bed, snoring all the while.

A look to the Ravenclaw table showed Terry Boot wide awake and eating with all the grace of a pureblood, but the looks he was shooting the Gryffindor table, particularly the end of the table where Colin Creevey sat, were certainly not filled with anything most pureblood would allow to show on their faces in public ---but Harry knew the Boots weren't much for the fanatical side of pureblood tradition.

Poor Colin Creevey, who was still the tiniest of his year as well as the other years, had no idea what he was in for but, Harry looked behind him towards the doors of the Great Hall to see Seamus entering and heading towards Colin, he was soon to find out.

Seamus took the open seat next to Colin and the flirting began immediately. It started light, but the intensity upped quickly as Seamus realized Colin wasn’t responding. Some of the comments were crude enough to make Kitta Lee, a more knowledgeable and sex conscious sixth year, blush but again, Harry was happy to see, Colin paid no mind to anything Seamus was saying.

Still, Harry’s eyes narrowed when he heard Seamus practically proposition Colin. With that, Harry slammed his silverware down onto the table with a ringing clang and, leaving a bewildered Hermione and a still eating Ron behind, he schooled his features into a pleasant mask and made his way down the table.

Harry was pleased to see that Colin’s eyes had zeroed in on him as soon as he stood up. A smile inched his lips up as he stood before Colin. If Seamus’ eyes could shoot the killing curse, Harry decided he’d probably have been dead ten times over. This thought put a full-blown smirk on his face.

“Hi ya, Harry!” Colin squealed out, eyes nearly popping out of their sockets. Colin was almost quivering as he waited for Harry’s reply and —if Harry wasn’t mistaken— Colin was even holding his breath.

“Hey, Colin,” Harry greeted back. He felt his Slytherin side come to the forefront as he glanced at a still glaring Seamus. “I was hoping to talk to you about something. Are you busy?”

Colin’s head swished back and forth quickly, much like a dog shaking off water droplets before he jumped to his feet, stumbling over the bench in his hurry.

Harry let himself feel a moment of satisfaction as he led Colin out of the Great Hall, the itch in the center of his back letting him know more than one pair of eyes were trying to burn through him.

But what the bloody hell was he going to do now? He wasn’t sure what he was going to ask Colin, but he’d better come up with something fast, because they’d traveled out of Hogwarts and onto the grounds. Colin settled onto the grassy hill overlooking the lake and turned to look expectantly at Harry.

Harry searched his mind for something, anything, to explain why he had wanted to talk to Colin.

“What was it you wanted, Harry?” Colin asked softly, a frown creasing his brow.

“I, ah, I wanted to ask you …,” Harry stammered. He cast his eyes around before they landed on Colin’s ever present camera and inspiration hit. He wasn’t sure why he hadn’t thought of it before. Harry took a deep breath to play up his 'embarrassment'. “I, um, well, I have this photo album. Hagrid gave it to my first year and it’s got all these pictures of my parents but,” Harry glanced at the ground to hide the suddenly very _real_ emotion that was sure to be filling them, “There are a lot of empty pages. I was hoping to, to maybe make it partly mine by filling it with pictures taken here at Hogwarts.”

Harry watched pink creep up Colin’s neck to settle in his cheeks. “I, I have some older ones you could have,” Colin offered shyly.

Harry smiled kindly at the other boy. “That’d be brilliant, Colin. I was hoping you’d agree to take some more, as well.”

Colin’s eyes widened, smile splitting his face and a sparkle entered those widened eyes. “Sure, Harry, sure!” Colin’s head took to bobbing again.

“Great,” Harry said enthusiastically. There were still details to work out but Harry made a quick exit. It would give him a reason to drag Colin away the next time Seamus or Terry, tried something.

\-----

The next few weeks were hectic for Harry; not only did he have classes and schoolwork, but he was now also on the lookout for either Seamus or Terry closing in on Colin. He also had to constantly shake Hermione off his trail. She was like a dog with a bone, always trailing after him trying to get him to open up and tell her what was going on.

Harry sighed in exasperation. He had seen Seamus leave the Common Room ten minutes ago and Harry knew Colin was in the Owlery sending pictures home to his dad. There was only one way in or out of the Owlery ---unless you were an owl or had a broom and Harry really didn’t want Colin to be cornered there, so he was on his way to rescue … to suggest a photo shoot.

Except, Hermione was once again trailing behind him.

“Stop following me, Hermione,” Harry said loudly, his exasperation turning into something a bit more solid as Hermione was keeping him from his self-appointed task of keeping Colin safe.

“I just want to know where you’re going. You’re always just up and leaving lately. I’m just worried, Harry, and Ron is too. We’ve talked about this and …”

Harry didn’t let her finish, “Did you ever think I didn’t tell you because it’s none of your business? Do I ask you where you’re going every time you leave the Common Room? Do I follow you when you won’t tell me?”

Hermione frowned, hurt swimming through her eyes. “No, but you never tell us anything, Harry. We’re your friends and we worry.”

Harry sighed once more. He loved Hermione like a sister but she was such a mother-hen. “If you must know, I’ve asked Colin to get some pictures for me.”

Hermione’s frown deepened but her eyes lightened as she got her answer as well as a new puzzle. “Really? Whatever for? Besides, I thought you hated Colin.”

“I don’t _hate_ Colin and he’s agreed to help me fill my photo album.” Hermione’s mouth opened, sure to spew out more questions. “Anything else can wait, Hermione, I’ve got somewhere to be. Go back to the Common Room or the library or whatever but just, don’t follow me!” Harry told her sternly. Trusting she wouldn‘t follow, he continued on his way towards the owlery.

It was a good thing he got there when he had as, much to his surprise, Terry and not Seamus, had Colin backed into a corner. Harry watched with burning eyes as Colin tried to wriggle his way past Terry, who, rattlesnake quick, managed to snatch Colin’s wrist and pull him back, boxing him into the corner.

Colin’s wary eyes sought the door, lighting upon Harry with pure relief. “Harry,” Colin breathed, drawing Terry’s attention to the open doorway where Harry stood.

It was at this point that Harry guessed Colin had some idea of what was going on or maybe that he’d just sensed the ill intent pouring off Terry.

“Hey Colin,” Harry greeted warmly, before adding coldly as an afterthought, “Terry.” A nod of his head was all Terry got before Harry turned back to Colin, tilting his head to the hallway behind him, “Can I get a minute?”

For one moment, Terry’s face became something truly hideous before it was hidden as if it had never been there. Harry decided he’d need to keep a closer eye on Terry as Colin scurried out of the room without a backward glance. Harry backed out the door, never once giving his back to blank-faced Terry.

Harry breathed a sigh of relief, a sigh echoed by Colin, as soon as they were both clear of the owlery. A smile erupted over both their faces, laughter following close behind.

Oddly, it was only then that Harry knew they were friends.

Once the laughter calmed down, Colin turned to Harry, “Thanks for the save, Harry.”

Harry arranged his face into askance, “What was that all about anyway?”

Colin’s smile had a tinge of sadness now. “Don’t act like you don’t know. Every time one of them has cornered me you’ve been only minutes behind to rescue me. I might not know all the details but I think you might. So, tell me, what was that all about?”

Harry dropped his gaze to the stone floor, shame rolling through him. He glanced through his lowered lashes, eyes solemn as he asked, “Are you sure you want to know?”

The other boy rolled his lower lip in, teeth nibbling on it as he thought it over. “Yeah,” Colin nodded, “I think it’s not something I want to know, but, maybe something I should know, isn’t it?” Colin asked uncertainly.

Harry heaved a deep sigh. This wasn’t something he had wanted to have to tell Colin. “They made a bet,” Harry said simply, hoping beyond hope that Colin wouldn’t take it further.

“Who?” The way it was asked almost had Harry reaching for Colin, the sadness was bright on his face, following closely with betrayal. “What was the bet about? And, how did you know?” The last question was asked in a bare whisper.

“Seamus and Terry, and they, well, they bet on who could take your … who could get you to sleep with them first. It seems Terry feels as if he’s losing if he felt the need to push so much.”

“And how did you know?” Colin’s voice was stronger this time, knowing Harry would try to avoid it as long as possible.

“I overheard them making the bet. I would have tried to stop it but … I was just so angry that I wasn’t thinking. I didn’t remember about Wizard bets until later and by then it was too late,” Harry explained hurriedly, tripping over his words as he tried to get Colin to believe him.

Colin looked confused. “You say Wizard bets like it should mean something other than what I’m thinking?” There was a questioning lilt to the words that had Harry explaining everything Ron had once told him about bets made in the Wizarding world. “So, what you’re saying is that they now have no choice but to follow through with the bet? I have no choice but to just give in to one of them?”

Harry was startled; he wasn‘t explaining this very well if Colin thought that. “No,” he said, shaking his head violently, “if you don’t want to sleep with one of them you don’t have to. It’s just that once a bet is made and the terms are set down, they have to follow them. There are always ways to break bets but it’s usually easier on the bet makers if they try everything possible first. Ron told me that if a bet is broken or they agree that the terms are impossible the bet is broken but there are always consequences and most of the time they aren’t pleasant. We could go to Professor McGonagall or Dumbledore if you want, tell them what’s going on and get them to break the bet.”

Colin shook his head. “If something like what happened today, happens again, maybe but you said there were other ways to break a bet, right?” Colin asked anxiously. The trust in his eyes as they stared at Harry shook something deep within that Harry had thought long beaten out of him by Dudley or maybe just buried under millions of footprints by the walking feet of his aunt and uncle.

Harry took a deep breath pushing down the shaking feeling. “If we can find the terms of the bet we might be able to break them enough for the bet to be void …” Harry let his voice trail off. He didn’t want to suggest what he knew he should.

“What else?”

Damn it, Colin knew him too well, must have come from all those years of practically stalking him, Harry thought with a somewhat fond smile.

“Break the foundation of the bet.” Harry couldn’t meet Colin’s eye so he didn’t see the brown eyes widen or the blush that suffused pale cheeks.

“You mean …”

“Yeah.” Harry’s gaze wondered around the empty corridor, never settling on one thing for long.

“Oh,” Colin breathed.

“Mm hmm,” Harry hummed.

There was sharp intake of air before Colin asked, “So, I just, just find someone else and, and, um, break the bet?”

Harry’s fingers found their way into his dark hair, scratching and tugging nervously, “I’m positive that would be a sure way to break the bet. Isn’t there anyone —”

Colin didn’t let him finish. “No,” he said firmly.

Harry glanced up to find an uncharacteristically stern look donning Colin’s features. It made him look older, Harry realized, the joy that always shone from Colin made him seem almost childlike but with plump, red lips set tight and brow furrowed, Colin looked more his age than Harry had ever seen. It was a good look for him, Harry decided, but he rather preferred the bubbly, childlike Colin.

“But, isn’t there someone you would …”

“No,” Colin stated, just as firmly, but his eyes wouldn’t meet Harry’s. So it was a lie— there _was_ someone Colin would be willing to give his virginity to, but Harry didn’t push.

The conversation withered and after a few minutes of walking silently, Harry spoke, “I’ve got some ideas for pictures. I‘d like to get one of the Quidditch team and a group shot of Gryffindor, maybe one of just Ron, Hermione, and me ---it‘s our last year, after all. I‘d definitely like one of Dumbledore‘s Army as well.”

“You don’t have to do this, Harry. I know about the bet now, so I can watch out for myself, make sure I’m not alone with Seamus or Terry. You don’t have to pretend you need something just so you can watch out for me.”

“If I didn’t want the pictures I wouldn’t have asked —and I’ve enjoyed spending time with you.” If Harry had raised his eyes from the stone floor leading them back to the Gryffindor common room, he would have seen the enormous smile that stretched Colin’s mouth and brightened his eyes, but his gaze stayed firmly fixed on his moving feet.

He’d never know how happy that simple statement had made Colin.

\--------

Harry spent the next few weeks dragging Colin off, camera strap firmly looped around his neck, to take this picture or that picture. Neither realized that as the days passed Harry was “rescuing” Colin less and less —yet they were spending even more time together.

It was one such night, just before curfew, as the sun was setting, that Harry had managed to evade Ron and Hermione, (though Hermione was, naturally, more persistent than Ron), and sneak away with Colin.

They had settled by the lake, Colin seated cross legged beside Harry who was on his stomach, head resting drowsily on crossed arms. Harry peered from lowered lashes and was rendered speechless.

Colin had his face tilted up into the dying light. The last rays of the day’s sun played across his pale face and highlighted the strands of golden blond in his hair. Before him was the sparkling perfection of the great lake while the ever-present darkness of the Forbidden Forest lay to Colin’s right and created a perfect background from where Harry lay, and behind him was the majestic, hulking figure of Hogwarts castle. The overall picture had Harry’s fingers inching slowly towards Colin’s camera where it had been set between them.

Curling his fingers around the camera, Harry settled quietly onto his side. The movement wasn’t enough to rouse Colin but was still enough to give him a better shot.

*Click, Pfftt*

Colin’s eyes snapped open at the bright flash of light and the awful, acrid stench of smoke.

“What was that for?” Colin asked with wide eyes.

Harry lowered his face hoping to hide the warm blush staining his cheeks. “Nothing, I just … it was a good picture.” Why was he blushing, Harry wondered? There was nothing wrong with wanting a picture of a friend … except, the thoughts that had caused him to take the picture weren’t those of a friend.

“Oh,” Colin said, disappointment plain in his voice though Harry was sure he’d tried to hide it, it was also plain of his face as Harry glanced through his lashes.

“Hey,” Harry said softly, sitting up swiftly. He reached his hand out to cup Colin’s jaw, thumb unconsciously running over Colin’s cheekbone. “What is it? What‘s wrong?”

“Nothing,” Colin shook is head, yet still managing not to dislodge Harry’s hand, a gentle frown marring his brow. “It’s nothing.” If Harry wasn’t mistaken though, Colin leaned into his touch, tongue tip peeking out to swipe his full lower lip.

“Then why do you look so sad?” Unconsciously, Harry’s eyes dropped to Colin’s lips, following the path of that pale pink tongue. Harry swallowed hard as he heard the stutter in Colin’s breathing. Maybe he hadn't been imagining all the covert looks and flirting statements Colin had sent his way this past month.

It was with this in mind that Harry gave into the feelings raging through him, that had always been there, if he was honest with himself. Leaning forward slowly, giving Colin enough time to pull away if he wished but Colin didn’t pull away, if anything he leaned forward, chin tilting as Harry’s lips settled. Colin’s fingers perched on Harry’s robe covered shoulders, tiny, desperate noises emerging from his throat.

Harry’s stomach squirmed at the sounds and his lips pressed insistently forward, tongue flicking out to brush over Colin’s softly pursed lips. Those plump lips parted quickly and easily under Harry’s, and it took Harry a moment to realize the moan that sounded was his own. Tongues slid sensuously against each other before Harry forced himself to pull back. His pants for air were echoed by Colin.

Harry pressed his forehead against Colin’s, eyes closed as he enjoyed the closeness between them. He had thought it might be awkward, but it just seemed like the next step.

The moment of enjoyment was ruined as a sharp voice cut through the air from the castle doors, “Mr. Potter and Mr. Creevey, curfew began ten minutes ago —five points from Gryffindor. I shall check the common room in five minutes —be there.” With that, a stern faced Professor McGonagall stalked her way back into the castle, tartan house-robe pulled tightly around her.

Their gazes locked for a second before laughter erupted, but they didn’t let this deter their scurry to get to the common room on time.

\-----

The next month was a filled with stolen moments and budding love. Harry found it was easy to fall in love with Colin. He was everything Harry would have looked for in a girlfriend … except that he wasn’t a girl. Colin was kind and thoughtful with a surprising amount of intelligence. It wasn’t that Harry had thought him dumb, but Colin had shown interest in so few things (one of those being all things photography, the other Harry himself), but Colin knew many things about the Muggle world and the many subjects located there. He was also fascinated by all things magical. While magic was something new to them both, Harry was jaded to it but Colin looked upon magic with eyes bright with curiosity, wanting to know everything he could, and he made Harry look at it all with new eyes. There was never a lack of something to talk about —and the kissing was also nice.

The way things were heading now seemed beyond enjoyable.

A moan echoed through the Room of Requirement. The moan originated from the throat of one Colin Creevey as he panted from his place lying under Harry upon the couch. Colin’s head was pushed back against the brilliant red cushion, exposing a long expanse of pale neck. Harry took this as an invitation as he leaned forward, teeth nipping sharply at the soft skin before soothing the sting with wet licks of his tongue. Colin, hands buried in Harry’s untidy hair, tugged lightly at the strands as he arched his back sharply with another moan which was soon echoed by Harry as the length of their bodies lined up, creating a delicious friction.

Harry pulled back to watch through lust darkened eyes as Colin writhed under him, his own pleasure heightening at the sight. The stuttering thrusts of Colin’s hips brought them both to the edge, harsh pants filling the air before Colin gave a halted gasp, eyes widening as they stared up into emerald green. There was a sheen of wet heat between them as Colin shuddered under him. The slack pleasure on Colin’s face as he breathed Harry’s name was what sent Harry reeling over the abyss, head tossed back and a moan caught in his throat as he thrust one last time.

Harry waved his wand, vanishing the mess before he collapsed half on Colin with a grunt, rolling as the couch enlarged with a thought. He snuggled into Colin’s side, arm draped around his waist, and buried his nose in the smaller boy’s neck. He was happy it was Friday as he listened to the gentle, steady rhythm of Colin’s breathing, slowly drifting into the world of dreams himself.

\----

Life at Hogwarts continued much as it ever had, filled with classes, homework, and friends. Harry and Colin somehow managed to make their relationship work with the rest of the school none the wiser. It wasn’t that they wished to hide their relationship —it was just something new, something neither had had before, and they didn’t want it tarnished or ruined by eyes of Hogwarts students, or, Merlin forbid, the press, if they got hold of the story.

Harry was sure Hermione was beside herself wondering what he was up to but he thanked every God known to man that Ron could keep her occupied. If he wasn’t taken and Ron wasn’t like a brother to him, Harry would have kissed him. Harry was sure though, that that was something Colin would take exception towards.

Harry was still amazed to know that sweet, tiny little Colin Creevey had a fiery temper with a large dose of possessiveness. Harry thought back to Hogsmeade weekend a few weeks back. They hadn’t gone together but they had been aware of each other all day. Harry had been surprised to see Fred and George and even more surprised when Fred had begun flirting outrageously with him —last Harry had heard from George, Fred was still locked in his room, requesting food through a house elf. Harry found he could still laugh at the memory of Fred with his red hair silky and long enough to reach mid-back with clearly visible lumps under his shirt and a permanently made up face. He did make a pretty girl, Harry chuckled.

That had been when their relationship had truly changed. To know the lengths Colin would go to, to keep Harry had been something of a turn-on. They had gotten closer after that, not only physically but emotionally as well.

It was what had brought them to this point, scrambling up moving staircases and down deserted hallways, hands clasped, for the Room of Requirement. Harry paced quickly in front of the blank wall, slamming the door open as soon as it appeared and dragging Colin inside behind him.

Colin’s back slammed against the door, Harry’s body pressing tightly against him as a nose nuzzled his cheek before a kiss was pressed to his lips. Harry licked along the seam until he gained entrance, tongue sliding into the moist depths, feasting at Colin’s mouth as his tongue ran slowly along the roof before tangling with its mate.

Colin mewled and pressed closer to Harry, hands running down Harry’s back to pull him closer.

Robes hit the floor as Harry pulled back, fingers working clumsily at the buttons of Colin’s shirt before the cloth was finally pushed from his shoulders. Harry gazed at the naked chest, shaky fingers skated down that perfection before he pull Colin back into a kiss, using his hands to spin them around so that his back faced the large bed in the center of an otherwise empty room.

The kiss continued until the back of Colin’s knees hit the bed. A push from Harry sent him tumbling backwards to bounce once before he settled. Colin scrambled back, pulling his legs up from the floor so that he could scramble up the bed and watch intently as Harry worked his own shirt open, pulling it from his pants to toss it onto the floor. Colin panted as Harry’s fingers went to the belt, slipping it off to join the shirt and finally, nimble fingers found the button at the top of his pants and slowly slipped it free, tugging the zipper down even slower.

Harry crawled on hands and knees up the bed, slipping in over Colin, knees on either side of the smaller boy’s hips. Harry worked at Colin’s own pants, pulling them and the boxers underneath, from his legs.

Colin’s fingers reached for Harry’s boxers, teasingly tucking fingers under the band before pulling back. He listened to Harry hum before giving in and tugging them down, allowing Harry to kick them off.

Harry moved back over Colin but this time bare skin met bare skin, sending shivers racing through both boys. Harry leaned over, dropping his head to Colin’s neck, wet kisses pressed to the vulnerable skin before Harry allowed his teeth to latch onto just the perfect spot. He licked, nibbled, and finally sucked harshly at that bit of flesh, leaving a nice, bright red mark in his wake.

Colin reached for Harry, fingers gliding over lithely muscled arms and chest, but Harry pulled back.

“This is about you, Colin,” Harry said as he skimmed his hands up Colin’s arms, grasping them by the wrists and pulling them above Colin’s head. He wrapped them around the latticed headboard which hadn’t been there a moment ago, “Keep them there.” His statement got him a shaky nod from Colin as he lay, panting, upon the bed.

Harry leaned back, taking in the bounty laid before him like a starving man put before a feast. With a tilt of his head, Harry looked, but still wasn‘t sure where to start. His eyes slid along the body before him like a physical touch, a caress that pulled a moan from Colin.

Harry slipped down the bed, picking up a graceful, delicate looking foot to nibble lightly at the ankle, but not for long, as the body on the bed twisted and turned at the touch, shaking from his light grip.

Harry grinned as he asked delightedly, “Are you ticklish?” The question got him nothing but a silent glare. Harry watched intently as he trailed nimble fingers around Colin’s ankle, up the calf, and behind the knee. There was a tenseness to the body that squirmed under his touch. Colin was trying to hold himself very still, to not give away the fact that he was very ticklish indeed but that tenseness took a different meaning as Harry got to his knees.

Harry slid up to nuzzle his nose into the crease behind knee, a hitch of breath from further up the bed told him this was the right thing to do. A catlike flick of tongue got him a gasping moan and a flash of teeth caused a writhing arch. They were all very good reactions but Harry was sure there were more places on Colin’s body that could cause reactions just like, or even better, than that.

Harry moved on, smoothing hands up Colin’s thighs and around hips as his mouth followed the path his hands made. He spent a moment licking stripes into the sensitive crease of thigh, nibbling the lines of hip and flicking his tongue, over and over, into bellybutton. Harry’s careful path took him around where Colin’s thrusting hips wished him to be as he continued up to pay homage to each visible rib, leading him up one side and down the other to nibble lightly at the smooth curve of waist. The body under his twisted, hands coming up to twine through his hair.

Harry pulled back immediately at the touch to glare lightly, playfully, at Colin as he untangled the grasping fingers from his hair and pulled them back to hold tightly to the headboard. “Keep them there or I’ll make you keep them there.” Harry listened to the hitch of breath and saw the brief flash of lust before Colin’s lashes fluttered. It seemed Colin might just like that idea. He thought about it for a second —it was their first time in all senses of the word —but Harry was willing to do anything to keep Colin happy and Harry found he could raise no objection to the idea. It was intriguing.

Colin noticed the lapse in Harry’s attention and his eyes fluttered open to watch a frown crease Harry’s brow. He reached a hand out to lightly smooth over Harry’s cheek; Harry’s eyes snapped to him, light flashing off his glasses to give him an almost sinister look.

Colin’s wrist was grasped tightly and brought forcefully to the headboard as Harry’s other hand reached for his wand. A flick of his wrist had silken scarves twining lightly around Colin’s hands, binding them to the headboard. It would be Colin’s choice to keep them bound, as the scarves would hold up to pulling, both light and hard but a harsh tug would cause them to come undone. Harry debated adding a blindfold but decided he’d much rather see Colin’s eyes.

With Colin’s hands bound, Harry got back to work. The prominent hardness between Colin’s legs strained upwards, weeping slightly to show Colin’s desire, as did the panting, mewling breaths that sounded through the room. Harry sucked at a peaked red nipple, flicking his tongue against the point before switching sides, giving the other bit of flesh the same treatment. Colin arched under Harry, desperately trying for friction but finding nothing to thrust against but air.

Harry chuckled, fingers trailing lightly around the straining flesh yet never touching.

“Please, Harry, oh, please,” Colin begged, writhing against the bed.

“Please, what?”

A long, sharp whine rang through the room before Colin could control himself enough to answer. “Please, oh, anything, touch me, please,” Colin begged, twisting and arching off the bed, straining with his body for Harry‘s hands.

The look in the bound boy’s eyes caused Harry to swallow harshly. “I thought I was touching you,” Harry answered, but all the same, his teasing fingers found the bobbing erection and trailed curiously over that hardness, eyes staring intently at his own hand working over that precious bit of flesh and muscle.

Colin moaned in relief as Harry’s touch got firmer with each trail up and down before those elegant fingers circled around him causing him to arch into the touch. 

Harry leant forward, placing himself between parted thighs while his eyes caressed the body below him. He leaned forward to examine the hard flesh in his hand, puffs of warm breath easing over the head had Colin pulling lightly at his bound wrists.

Harry watched intently as a drop of moisture leaked from the slit before he leant even further forward, head dropping to run a rough tongue over it to catch that drop. Salty flavor exploded on his tongue and had him diving back in for another taste.

Colin cried out, tipping his head back he stared sightlessly at the ceiling as Harry took him into his mouth, whimpering as Harry lavished attention to the aching hardness. He almost didn’t feel the slick finger at his entrance as it teased and circled, adding to the pleasure he was feeling. The circles got smaller and soon that finger was dipping into his body, a place no one had been before. It wasn’t an unpleasant feeling ---just different. But it was Harry and it was certainly something he could get used to and he did, quickly. Soon, he was arching down into that pressure while thrusting himself up into Harry’s mouth.

His pace stuttered but didn’t stop as a second finger was added and Harry sucking him deeply was the only distraction he needed to get over the twinge of pain he had felt. Before long he was back to writhing and thrusting and he barely noticed the third finger. He did however notice when all stimulation vanished.

Colin snapped open glazed eyes to glare at Harry. The glare was ruined further by his open mouth and heaving chest. Harry looked amazing, Colin thought, all rumpled with his hair standing up and his eyes dark as he gazed at Colin spread out below him. Colin raised his chin, hoping Harry would take the hint and he was rewarded when lips settled over his, tongue chasing his own before pulling back.

“Are you sure?” Harry asked, worry plain on his face.

Colin nodded his head. He was very sure that this was what he wanted —but not just what, but with whom.

“Tell me,” Harry breathed shakily, voice husky with lust.

Colin had to close his eyes and just breathe for a moment at the sound of Harry‘s voice. “I want this.” Colin swallowed sharply before continuing. “And I know you want it too.” Colin tossed his head back, eyes falling closed in an unconsciously sensual move. “Please,” Colin dragged the word out, ending in a whine.

Harry gave into the plea with a ragged groan, reaching above himself to grasp the bunched and hanging end of the scarf. A tug had the silky cloth slithering down Colin’s now free arms. He used that same hand to quickly slick his throbbing erection before he placed the tip at Colin’s entrance. His first try slipped into the covers bunched under them but with a second try he was able to use his thumb to guide himself in and with a gentle, yet steady pressure allowed the tip to push through the still somewhat tight muscle, pulling a sharp gasp from Colin who bit his lip to stop any other sounds.

Harry though, seemed to sense Colin’s discomfort as he wrapped a slippery hand around his waning erection, stroking slowly to bring it back to full hardness. Harry carefully worked himself further into the tight heat that clenched even tighter around him. He tilted his hips, searching for just the right spot and pleasure quickly overtook any pain Colin might have once been feeling as Harry hit something deep within him. 

Before long they were both writhing and thrusting, each striving for completion. Colin clung to Harry’s shoulders with sweat damp palms, arching into each thrust and stroke, pleasured sounds slipping from his throat, sounds that became muffled as he gave into his need and grasped the roots of Harry’s hair, dragging him down to slot an opened mouth over Harry’s panting lips. Tongues slicked against each other and teeth clicked but that didn’t stop them.

Colin drew back from the kiss with a harsh cry that would have woken the whole castle if Harry hadn’t set the room to silence sound —he hoped. His pleasure soaked his own stomach as well as Harry’s stroking hand in pulsing waves, satisfaction suffusing mind and body.

Harry thrust deeply within his body, straining to get even deeper as his back arched, head tossed back with his own cry of pleasure. Colin felt the warmth of Harry’s release and felt the shudder of the body above him before Harry slumped over him.

Fumbling, clicking teeth and small amounts of pain had all been worth it, Harry thought with a contented grin ---it had been perfect.

Colin’s fingers wound through Harry’s hair, petting through it as they both relaxed back onto the bed. He felt Harry nuzzle into his chest before lips settled gently over his heart which gave a shuddering jolt.

No words were necessary —they were loved and that was all that mattered.

\----

But that wasn’t all that mattered to Seamus Finnigan and Terry Boot, for the bet had been broken.

As Harry and Colin lay in the Room of Requirement enjoying the blissful aftermath, punishments were being dealt out.

Magic gently pulled its essence from the Room of Requirement where its boy … boys slept, leaving enough to heal the hurts it hadn’t been able to prevent. It turned its attention elsewhere and looked at the two boys who had helped its chosen find and acknowledge his love and took pity on them. Their punishment wouldn’t be as harsh or as public as it could have been. The audience of Hogwarts would suffice to settle its ire. Magic reached out and snapped the bonds holding the bet in place and let the excess power wash back on to those who had started this. The boys would choose their own punishment and not even know it. If Magic had a voice to laugh with, it would have —hmm, it decided to work on that.

Once the Great Hall was filled, Terry stood from his seat at the Ravenclaw table and made the short walk to the Gryffindor table, where he placed himself behind where Seamus was seated enjoying his meal.

Seamus turned in his seat, confusion on his face, to see Terry standing behind him. He opened his mouth to ask …something, but was instead dragged from his seat, spun around, and the hand wrapped around his robe dragged him forward —and so, Seamus was kissed as he had never been kissed before. A startled moan rose from his throat as his hands fluttered in the air before he pressed them to Terry neck, sliding one through Terry’s hair to pull him closer, to make the kiss deeper.

As the noise levels in the Hall rose to deafening, hoots and whistles reached their ears and they wrenched themselves backwards, and Seamus, heat suffusing his cheeks, fell back into his seat to stare dazed at a wide-eyed Terry.

Where had that come from? Though it really had been good —the best kiss either had ever had. Maybe, they decided, eyes only for each other, they would try that again … without the whole school watching.

There was a waft of warm, sweet smelling air through the Great Hall that ruffled the hair and robes of the school before bafflingly, astonishingly —maybe this was all a hallucination, but a peculiar sound rose over the noise and resounded off the stone walls. The school, students and staff, whipped their heads around to gaze, eyes forced so wide it hurt, at Severus Snape who had his head tossed back while laughter, deep and rich, pored from his mouth. 

 

**THE END**


End file.
